User talk:DYBAD
Good night Hi hi Onii-chan I hope that you have a good day and that you sleep well ���������������������� Nat-chan 12:03, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk ♪) Oki doki I might be on to say hi during your lunch. Nat-chan 21:01, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Just saying good night Onii-chan :P Will most likely not be on at all for the rest of the week because I'll be busy with school work and work. So please take care until next week :) Oh and waiting warmly for your comment on Elizabeth Riegel but take your time Nat-chan 12:52, March 2, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk♡) Thanksies :p Thanks Onii-chan and I will try to tie everything up so I can try to join for a few hours next week ;) And I'll reply to your comments and plz look forward to a comment attack from Tei-chan soon about your update See you next week Nat-chan 23:05, March 2, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well Oki doki I'll try to reply to them all today so sleep well and take care until next week Nat-chan 13:31, March 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi HI Nat-chan 22:07, March 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Can you join quickly while I have time? Nat-chan 22:11, March 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Planescape: Torment - Nameless Here you go. Let me know what you think after you've listened to it. :P I honestly don't know, you could give it a try. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:02, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Quotes It was my doing, but what do you mean by adding URL link? --Morgan Paradise (talk) 08:16, March 4, 2016 (UTC) There were changes on quotes some time ago, but I don't know how extensive they were. That probably was it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, I think you can add url link directly to the author/source part, like in my user page, here. Or if you want, I can change the whole template back to the original one. Sorry for causing problem, I just wanted to simplify the template to use. Since the old one always added the useless "Unsourced Quotes" category everytime you use quote. --Morgan Paradise (talk) 08:30, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, I will make some researches and add that part back. --Morgan Paradise (talk) 08:49, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Good Night Sleep tight Onii-chan :p and take care (♡ Talk ♪) Nat-chan 13:04, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan :) hey hey can you join right now? Nat-chan 21:15, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan EDIT: Nevermind have a great night (~￣▽￣)~ Nat-chan 22:13, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Please take care and eat well cya next week Nat-chan 22:39, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join the chat as soon as you can Hi hi Onii-chan join the chat as soon as you get this Nat-chan 20:45, March 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi Hiii Onii-chan, may you please join whenever you have the time to? Nat-chan 21:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan ��Good Night�� Sleep well Onii-chan Nat-chan 13:02, March 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hiii I hope that you slept well and are ready to work hard :D When will you be able to join tonight? I can't stay long anyway Nat-chan 21:08, March 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Have a good day at work Have a great day at work and might not be on later :P Nat-chan 21:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki I'll be on in three mineuts and waiting warmly for you :p Nat-chan 23:59, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi busy with tons of stuff tonight not sure if I can join before your lunch, but if I cannot join by then have a great day onii-chan Nat-chan 22:22, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Link : Chilling Waves DYBAD (talk) 01:17, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry ;( Sorry for being so stupid, but I thought that you got my good night :( Nat-chan 12:59, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi I might not join tonight because I'm busy with the verse add-ons, so have a good night and have fun at work :D Nat-chan 20:21, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan HI hi while I won't be able to respond, I'll leave my chat open so you can post your ideas, then I'll either respond tomorow or whenever I get free time See you at lunch :) Nat-chan 00:06, March 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan That is fine. Better to get different views of something than just one. EvilMegaCookie (talk) 12:14, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Might now be able to stay much longer Nat-chan 02:44, March 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Uguu Night Sleep well and see you tonight :D Nat-chan 13:03, March 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good morning I'll be waiting for you to join. Nat-chan 22:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan You left, why? Nat-chan 01:44, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan You left again Nat-chan 03:20, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan aww You didn't say good night to :( Nat-chan 13:07, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi Hiii Oniiiii-chaaaaaaaaan!! I will be waiting for you to join the chat :P see you then Nat-chan 22:09, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Did you freeze? :/ Nat-chan 01:59, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan good night May you please rejoin before you sleep Onii-chan? If you cannot I want to wish you good night. :) Nat-chan 09:49, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan EDIT: Can you join? Nat-chan 11:32, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki have a goo night Onii-chan see you at lunch break Nat-chan 11:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan HI hi Oniiii-chaaan!!! *Glomp* I will be waiting for you on the chat during your lunch Onii-chan see you there hopefully Nat-chan 00:01, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki :p Aww I'm sorry Onii-chan I didn't know, its probably my fault Onii-chan sorry. ;( Oki doki I can wait a week, but can you still wish me goo night? See you next week Nat-chan 00:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Talk �� oki doki, then I will try to get on during your lunch break and if I can't then we still have the weekends right? thank you Onii-chan Nat-chan 02:10, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan EDIT: please take care of yourself Onii-chan and sleep well Nat-chan 02:56, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki please have a great week because I'm sure that we'll have much to talk about once you return :D Nat-chan 03:39, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi I'm sorry for leaving a message so late I was busy with chat related stuff and got off track So have a good day Onii-chan and sleep well See you this weekend Nat-chan 01:17, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi that sounds splendid Onii-chan :D thanks I will sleep like a baby like usual Tbh everything settled itself and we both went our separate ways Nat-chan 02:29, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Onii-chan and thank you for being so proud of me :D Nat-chan 11:20, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Just send a post to ask Azrael if he's got anything to say about this mess. Funny way to start your day... NOT. -_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Mweh, I'll, wait to see his answer, if it comes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, March 17, 2016 (UTC) That's one way to put it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:03, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Being cryptic allows you to change the way you act without someone telling you're going against your word. :3 --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:09, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Have fun with that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:48, March 17, 2016 (UTC) I always remove my messages after someone reads them xD That's true and I sincerely appreciate it and the same applies for you as well :) Ironindri (talk) 10:25, March 17, 2016 (UTC) You're quite welcome :) I hope you have a good night too and sleep well. Ironindri (talk) 11:13, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Good night Sleep well Onii-chan and rest well Nat-chan 12:06, March 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Emotional Torture and Mob Lynching? "Still, the mob lynching you initiated in my back and the emotional torture you performed was beyond overboard" Mob lynching....and emotional torture.....Are you serious? With all due respect DYBAD, what mob lynching? The only person trading insults with Nat was me, and vice versa. I have no power over what other people choose to do with their free will, and they chose to speak their minds on their matter. Most of what they said weren't even aimed at Nat, just general statements that involved the matter. Even if they started going back and forth with Nat like I was, who was I to stop them? I have just as much power over another person, let alone multiple, as the next person. But Vulture and King can defend themselves. Emotional torture.....just, that sounds ludicrous under these circumstances. How can it be torture if both sides participated equally? I already exposed to you that Nat is playing the victim and changing the facts, yet you still side with her. Sure, she may have cried, but that's a consequence of her actions, just as my current status is a consequence of my actions, directly or not. If she can dish it out, but can't take it, she really needs to just stop reacting to criticism with insults and look at things more rationally, or else her feelings are going to get hurt time and time over. But I suposer her hypersensitivity is my fault as well? On that note, I need to get ready for school. We can continue this when I get back. Sincerely, Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 12:25, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Chiming in. I saw yesterday that Az had posted a huge-ass message on this page where he explained things from his point of view. Where did that one go?